It has been conventionally practiced to enable a user to edit values of a plurality of parameters by using a plurality of controls in a wide range of electronic apparatuses. In this case, when the number of items of the parameters is large, it is not possible to provide controls corresponding to all of them, and thus there have been various proposals regarding setting of the correspondence between controls and parameters.
For example, PTL1 describes that user-defined keys are provided in a mixer, and each user-defined key is assigned a desired parameter item according to the user's operation and is enabled to function as a control for editing the value of the assigned item.
PTL2 describes that in a musical sound control parameter setting apparatus, at the position corresponding to each of a plurality of controls on a display screen, parameter items which are editable with the controls are displayed, and the items editable by operating the controls can be switched in response to switching of the screen.